Advice For You!
by Tensaiga
Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I’m just hear to answer them and make your life easier! CHECK IT OUT! PLEASE! IT'S WIERD YET FUNNY!
1. Emotionally Distressed

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just hear to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Tensaiga:

Okay see I have this problem. There's this guy that keeps bothering me. I mean there is no escape. After bugging me he asks me out to this dance and I'm like let me get back to you on that. So what should I do say yes or no?

Emotionally Distressed

Dear: Emotionally Distressed

It seems that this guy has been bothering you, (No duh stupid!) Sorry! Anyway I think you should go for it. I think it'd work out and if it doesn't you can always set your life goals for revenge!

**If you have a problem or someone else does drop by a review with an question and i'll answer it! I seriously have no life so don't worry!**


	2. Lonely

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku: 

You always seem to know what to do in any kind of situation, so maybe you can help me out. I just recently became an adult and it seems like my parents never want to spend any time with me anymore, whereas in the past I did everything and went everywhere with them. I only have one other really good friend (everyone else is really just an acquaintance) and she is out of the state for a few months. I'm feeling really alone right now. What should I do?

Lonely

Dear: Lonely

Well I think you should tell them you want to spend time with your parents or maybe get to know your acquaintances. Shut up wench no they should just deal with it. Whinning's not gonna get you anywhere. Inuyasha as a monk I think they should cleanse out their sould and spend time with the beautiful women in their life and invite me too. You pervert! I just think that you should do what Kagome said, spend time with your parents or get to know your acquaintances better!

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku

**So what do you guys think? Do you guys like it? Remember if you have a problem leave it in a review. All sorts of problems are welcome. I already have the 3rd question I got done i'm just updating one per day so it's not wierd that I update a bunch of time once and then none another day. KEEP SENDING IN THOSE QUESTIONS!  
**

**Okay now let me tell you about my weird life, which everyone loves to read! Okay so I went to Japan and like my friend Just. Kept hitting my arm because he kept saying I was a pervert. I mean come on seriously! I had 2 big black bruises, one on each arm by the end of the trip!**


	3. Slowly Going Insane

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Inuyasha: 

I have a little brother who's driving me crazy what should I do to get back at him without getting caught?

Slowly going insane

Dear: Slowly going insane

Stupid if your brother is going after ya just punch him a few times like when I hit that little runt Shippo. Then again Kagome'd sit you to Hell. What you should do is hide something that he adores a lot. At first he will ask you where it is say no. Then he would probably your mom and dad and they would say like it's probably somewhere, but when he can't find it he'll start crying. You sigh and say you'll help him look. After 10 minutes you come with it and say I found it. The kid will never know it's you! At least it'll be some sorta payback. You could always just show his friends his baby pictures. Then when he tells your mom you could always say "I think everyone deserves to know how cute he is!"

Inuyasha

**Wow that looked hard at first but that's what I'd do too. Well my bro and I like never fight so it wouldn't exactly work! So tell me more questions you have k? bi! Sorry if the advice suxs but I do stuff like that and it works all the time.  
**


	4. Cutter For The Cause

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Inyasha, Kagome, miroku and sango: 

You see I'm a cutter, And I were all black and NOBODY want's to take the time to get to know me! Everyone just looks at me and thinks, 'There's another stupid punk/ goth to have to deal with!' If someone would take the time to get to know me, they might like me! I'm really not all that bad! But all everyone dose is look at me and glare. Want can I do?

Cutterforthecause

Dear: Cutterforthecause

Well you can only be yourself and understand that someone out there will like you for who you are. You could always just "show" people what a good person you are. Shut it Kagome. You should deal with it sooner or later people'll see that you ain't half bad kid. What my friend here is trying to say is that maybe being yourself should be enough. I can show you exactly how much I… Oh you pervert! What he's _trying_ to say is that if you change that's not good. Just be yourself. That's where I am today.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango

**What I have to say is that is true. If you change for other people that's not good at all. I mean I have friends who like me for who I am not what they want and even a cutter or anyone can find at least one friend out there that's for them! WOW THAT WAS DEEP! **

**Check out this website I made it's really uh related to this story: www. freewebs. com / lovedoctor09**


	5. Totally in Love

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango and Miroku:

There's this guy I like-in fact, I think I might even go as far as to say LOVE him! He's nice, kind, strong, brave, careing, cute(you get it!) But I don't think I'm ever going to see him again! And it hurt's to think I may never see him again! He lives 5 hour's way! I have his number and all. But it's been YEAR'S since I've seen him! I thought the feeling would go away! I thought it was just a crush! But the longer I'm away from him the more I miss him! Want can I do?

Totally in Love

Dear: Totally in Love

Just call the guy and talk to him you chicken. Even Shippo's braver then you! Sit! Sorry what Inuyasha's trying to say is that you have his phone number, and email right? Well give him a call or maybe just write him an email. Oh maybe you should meet him some place and get together somewhere for just one day? My dear I will not be a pervert and say this as a warning. Go for him because if you don't someone else will!

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku

**I say go for it! Totally! Please review.  
**


	6. Needs a Bucket

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Sango and Miroku,

I have a very good friend who is always making jokes. The jokes, on the  
other hand, are gross, dirty, and very perverted. Also, he adds in  
perverted input in the worst situations or the stupidest and most  
pointless. His antics make me disgusted, but I still want to be his friend! You  
guys seem to make it work all the time, what can I do?

- Needs a bucket 

Dear: Needs a bucket

Well my dear you should know that he can't help in what he does and you should let him... OW... no the truth is that you should him that his antics aren't cool. "(insert name) why do you need to be so perverted? I don't like it, but I really want to be your friend so I was hoping that maybe you could be a little less perverted sometimes." That should go through to him, and that way he might change a little bit in his actions for you.

Sango and Miroku.

**Disclaimer: My advice sometimes sucks, but makes sense if you read it.  
**


	7. Readytoscream!

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

I have two friends, who hurt my feelings all the time. They do stupid  
stuff! Like they know I can't run fast, so they ran off and left me a  
mile back, by myself in thier new neighborhood. And one of them is a real  
perv! She garbs my butt and stuff! Its SO gross! I've told her to stop  
it and to back off, but she doesn't stop! They call my perents old.  
And they say 'they' should be my only friends(thier Sisters) and one of  
my best friends Jessica says I should drop them. I don't know want to  
do! My family doesn't like them, and the rest of my friends don't like  
them. And I'm at them end of my rope! Help!

- Ready-to-scream! 

Dear: Ready-to-scream!

Keh drop the losers! Shush. I know that you've told them to stop and if they don't the most reasonable thing to do would be as Inuyasha said "drop" them. It seems that they don't respect you and that if they can't do even something like that, then they aren't really good friends.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango.

**Tottaly. I mean I had the same problem and just stopped being his friend because if he couldn't respect me like I ought to be, then I can find other friends who will.**


	8. Totally Gonna Flip

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Tensaiga,I have a boyfriend who isn't the best looking guy, but I really like him!  
everyone else makes fun of me for it- what can I do? 

Tottaly Gonna Flip

Dear: Totally Gonna Flip

Hmm... I see what's going on. Well see if people are making fun of you because you're boyfriend isn't the best looking then tell them to shut up. It doesn't matter if _they_ like him or not. It's more on the line of if _you_ like him or not. If they have a problem with that they screw them. They're not living your life and so they shouldn't be the one's telling you who is or is not good for you. Basically tell them to shut up because the only thing that matters is that you're happy.

Tensaiga

**Yea I can see this because there is this guy I like and he's not like a hot sexy beast but to me he's awesome and if people have a problem with that well they can just screw themselves!  
**


	9. Sad, Scared, and Confused

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Kagome and Sango 

Me and My Boyfriend have been going out for Two weeks now. we get along really well, my mom loves him and his mom loves me. both of our dad's are in prison. Our familys get along fine and we promised we would be together for ever. it sounds perfect right? well problem is, he's in 10 grade and i'm in 7th. he's 16 and i'm 12. we get really bad looks from everyone when we walk downtown and it makes me feel really stupid and ugly. i can tell it bothers him too thought he tries to put on an act to make me feel better. even our friends are looking like that at us. i don't know what to do. i love my boyfriend with all my heart but i don't like getting looks like this. your girls. what would you do and can you help me?

- sad, scared, and confused

Dear: Sad, Scared, and Confused

You know you shouldn't let this bother you. If people have a problem, then ignore them because in truth you aren't stupid, you aren't ugly, and your happiness is what really matters. Some looks are most likely looks of jealousy, while others are just people wondering what is going on. If people give you bad looks glare at them and say "excuse me do you mind not staring? it's rude." Right away they will get embarressed and turn away. It's completely okay to have a boyfriend who is 3 years older then you.

Kagome and Sango

**Yea totally. It's actually advised to have boyfriends around your age, but then it's stupid because they advise you to have a husband that's OLDER then you so that you both like don't die off at the same time. I really think it's okay to have a boyfriend that's 3 years older then me, because in some instances there are some family members that I have that are like seriously 5 - 10 years older then the other.**

**I say go for it! Totally! **


	10. Daughter Who's Supposed to be a Genius

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear, kagome, sango, miroku and shippo. 

me and my mom constantly get into fights about my grades. i'm getting a C, D-, F, F, F. i can't tell she's really mad at me but she doesn't get that i don't understand anything the teachers tell me. they won't put me into classes for people who need more help. i know i need more help but everyone thinks i'm some super genuis that won't apply herself. it's really making me mad and stressed out. i snap at my best friends and my boyfriedn constanly. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

-daughter who's supposed to be a geunius

Dear: Daughter Who's Supposed to be a Genius

I see what the problem is. Well there are two things that you can do. 1) You can try to get some afterschool help from teachers, or talk to them and be like "I don't understand what's going on can you tell me what is up?" OR 2) you can talk to your teachers about them bumping you down so that you get better grades. What I would suggest it do #1 first because if your grades do start to improve then that's better then taking the easy way out and bumping down. Sometimes asking your friends to explain something to you helps as well... since I'm in the feudal era so much there is no time to actually work.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

**Yea I can see where this is coming from. I mean i'm in like the "higher" lanes at my high school, and attaining good grades are hard. Sometimes I just ask my friends what the heck is going on or get some afterschool help.  
**


	11. Flamers Need To Be Flamed

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Tensaiga, I hate getting flames! When i co-wrote a story entitled 'A LIFE DIVIDED' cou-it'supagainsoyou shouldreadit-gh. There was like, 50 flames plus 100 good reviews 4 every chap! (kinda over eggagerating ther, more lik e2 flames and 30 reviews). ANYHOW, I can't exactly tell 'em off cause they don't sign in... grr... Whats your advice (and please don't tell me to just ignore it, 'cause my brain doesn't exactly work that way) 

Flamers Need To Be Flamed

Dear: Flamers Need To Be Flamed

At first I didn't know what I could do to help you with your problem but after eating some food I know the thing that could solve the mysterious flaming problem. So when you log into your account:

1) click 'Review'  
2) click 'Anonymous' (Just look for it, it's near the top)  
3) click 'Disable'

That should make it so that people can only review if they log into their account so you know WHO is reviewing, so in the case that someone does flame you, then you know who did it and so you can tell them off. lol.

Tensaiga

**Hope that helps! If you guys have anymore questions review! NOW i'm going to go to bed because in truth haha counting up 3 days you are supposed to have about 24 - 27 hours of sleep, but I have had 17! TIRED! xx zZzZzZz**


	12. Slightly Insane

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Tensaiga –

I'm writing a story on this site, and I personally think that the story is a complete piece of . I mean, the entire thing is just a couple of poorly written rape scenes with some crappy over-used thing masquerading as a plot badly placed around them.

However, my reviewers seem to like it and are asking me for updates. If not for them, I would delete the story and work on something I actually like, but I don't like to disapoint people. A couple of them have added it to favorites, and one of them has it on alerts. Sometimes I go to delete it, but then I see the alert, and it makes me feel really bad. I actually cry when I get a good review, and hope for a flame.

What in the Hlls (you can sensor that if you want to) is wrong with me?

Slightly Insane

Dear: Slightly Insane -

The obvious thing for me to say would be "You should believe your stories are awesome because all these people do! If you don't believe your story is awesome, then other people will feel they are stupid for liking something you don't."

I'm going to tell you the truth and I know some people would agree on this. Some authors don't believe their story is good, but they try to make it good. I've read a lot on this site and it's not how well the story is written, that attracts ME but it's the plot.

So maybe you don't think your story is good, but people might like the plot, the humor, and the other things that come along with it. You shouldn't worry about it too much. If people like your story you should just continue it and then try to tweak it little by little so you also like it.

Tensaiga

**I understand where this person is coming from. Sometimes I hate my stories too and so I just try to tweak it to my liking so that I will like it as well. **


	13. Wants an Escape

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Tensaiga –

I've been having some major problems that I just can't seem to figure out. I've been going out with this guy for 4 months [yeah I know. wow. OO But, I can't help but feel that I need to break up with him. He's not the nicest [or best looking around; but he constantly makes me feel bad whenever he's like: "I love you so much, I'd give you my world." I care for him, but just not love him. / Secondly; I'm falling for a guy who's still hung up on his Ex, and I don't think I can ever compare to her.

Wants an escape

Dear: Wants an escape

Well there are a few things I can say to this. One would be that it sometimes takes time to fall in love. When I was first asked out I didn't like the guy either but then after a while I realized that I did. Sometimes it doesn't feel like I am.

About your second problem, it doesn't hurt to you know check out other fish. Just because you caught one doesn't mean you can't catch anymore. Not to be rude maybe he's not the one for you and this new guy is for you. Just because a guy is in love with you it doesn't mean that you should stay with him if you don't feel the same.

If you can't seem to love him as much as he loves you then it means it would be good if you broke up with him before the relationship goes in too deep and hurts him even more then it should have to.

Tensaiga

**I tried to be nice about it instead of being rude. I would say just break up with your current guy and try for the new guy because it's pointless to date if you don't feel the same attraction towards the guy as he feels for you. You just have to find the right one. **


	14. IThinkI'mInLove

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Inuyasha, and kagome,

Hi, Okay here's the deal; It's summer here in where I live, I've been out of school for awhile. When i first started school i was alone, scared, and a teachers pet. Not to mention I'm a Punk/Goth. Nobody talked to me at all. They called me loads of names i wont mention. But i will mention one "Wench". Thanks to Inuyasha. But i still like him.

A few months after school started a boy came there he was nice, strong, brave, and cute and he sat right next to me. He talked to me nicely and stood up for me. I Figured out after a month i had a crush on him. But now its summer and he's all i can think about. I mean Inuyasha you and kagome are in love right? I feel like kagome "you love inuyasha but you won't tell him cause you think he will reject you" thats how i feel about this guy.

IThinkI'mInLove

Dear: IThinkI'mInLove

It's really cute that you have a crush on this guy. One thing you could do is try to contact him. Maybe he has AIM or email? Another good way is that if your birthday is coming up you could invite him to your party. I know that since I'm in the feudal era all the time I can NEVER have a birthday party. You could just go to his house. Inuyasha shup up. I don't know you could go to his house but it might be kind of stalkerish.

Inuyasha, and Kagome

**Well for me it was kind of the same. I had a crush on him, he'd be all nice to me when his friends weren't around. When his friends were around he tried to be all cool and tough and called me "noob" XD but either way I kept finding him and talking to him everyday when he came on AIM and then one week after school started he asked me out.**

**(I try to keep privacy by taking out places that are related to you like ur home state)  
**


	15. 13andhatingit

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Kagome and Sango,

Ever sence my baby half-brother was born, my dad and step-mom haven't been paying attention to me at ALL! It didn't matter to me much, because I was staying at my mom's house, but now I'm staying with them for a month. I just turned 13 on June 30th. My birthday STUNK! Okay, here's why it was horrible:

1. No one sang me Happy Birthday

2. They didn't get me cake

3. When my step-mom asked me what I wanted for my B-day dinner, I told her and she said "Ew, I don't like that, how about we just have something else?" And then SHE CHOSE! I mean, this sounds selfish, but on your B-day doesn't it matter what YOU want not what someone else wants?

4. They went shopping for my baby bro ON MY B-DAY!

My problem is: How do I tell them NICELY that I didn't like my birthday? Do I even NEED to tell them? It's just bugging me so MUCH! Am I being selfish?

13andhatingit

Dear: 13andhatingit

I think that you should tell them how you feel. I know it might be mean coming from me but you tell them how mean they were to you. Yes, they are busy with your baby brother but that doesn't mean they can ignore you. You should go to your mom and dad and tell them, "I hated my birthday because none of you care for me anymore! You always pay attention to (insert baby brothers name)! I wanted to have a happy birthday but none of you guys care about it.

You can say something along the lines of that or make up something your own. Your birthday is your special day and you aren't being selfish. You deserve to be happy on your special day. Don't be afraid to express how you feel!

Kagome and Sango

**Hahah my 13****th**** birthday kinda sucked too. The people I invited were like ahhh why do they have to talk. So I wasn't so sure about having a 16****th**** birthday but my friends surprised me and we watched movies, it was really fun. I hope you have a happy 14****th****, 15****th****, 16****th****, … 10100101010****th**** birthday! ******


	16. Loveisconfusing

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

Dear Sango & Kagome,

I have these three admirers...and i like them...And they're demanding me who to choose...There's this one guy...who is really sweet and caring, but something he can be a very big jerk...the other guy is always flirtacious..he's always wrapping his arm around my waist..and always making other boys that try to flirt with me away..he's the first guy to make me blush several times a day...or even an hour...and sometimes...he shows me his quieter and sensitive side..which i can trust..I like that about him..The last guy is my best friend...he's sweet and cute and funny...we hang a lot..but the real problem is..that he's like a playboy..he knows my weakspots and kinda makes me laugh out loud in public...so which one should i one should I choose...?!?!?!

Loveisconfusing

Dear: Loveisconfusing

Wow 3 admirers you must be very pretty. Let's first talk about the guy who is a jerk. So if he's a jerk while his friends are around it's just a macho guy thing. Once he get's a girlfriend he'll become nicer. (Said from experience). The flirting guy. It's never good to have a flirting guy. If he doesn't stop don't pick him. You don't want to always worry about him flirting with other people. The playboy, if he isn't willing to give up his playboy ways for you then he's not worth it. It's too much stress on a girl's mind to worry about what her boyfriend is doing all the time. Then girls have all the other stress so the one who isn't a flirt is worth it.

Kagome and Sango

**I hope this helps. Most guys who are jerks do it to seem macho in front of their friends. **


	17. The Fallen

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha,

I have a younger sister who is slowly driving me crazy, and her friends help. I'm not one to complain, but I've been ignoring it for years, and it's not getting any better. I've recently talked to my parents about it... But as far as they get is to tell her to stop. It hasn't been getting better. This has been going on for five years now, and hasn't improved. It has gotten to the point of changing my attitude for good, the only one to really notice the change was my mother. Over the last four years it's gotten to the point of picking on me, and as my sister found out only a few weeks ago I bottle up my emotionsThe hard way might I add. I know it's not good, but I don't trust anyone in my family enough to tell them anything about me. I had resulted in telling my pet Sox Cat about everything, and she would lay down with me for hours on end.

I know it sounds like that's my answer as long as I open up to my family.. But things took a turn for the worst as Sox had to be put sleep after she was poisoned. I had took it the worst when I had found out.. It's been half a year since then, and everything has been down hill after Sox's death. On top of Sox's death I can't stand my sister and her friends any longer with out going to an asylum. My family is slowly killing me from the inside out, and I hate to admit it, but I need help. If anyone finds this hard to believe this is only the tip of the iceberg. From being chased by grandmothers with fly swatters to grandpas with canes, I've been through most things I wish I hadn't.. To give a taste of how my attitude is and how much I tried to make clues obvious of how unhappy I am I wrote poems. Girly yes, but I gave to a teacher.. Well she didn't get the clues, but did give me a B+ on them. With this I hope you all can help, I'm also including a poem I wrought.

Hidden behind a mask  
Eternal slumber comes to rest  
Choosing it's new victim day by day  
Never to fully rest  
Always doing it's job  
Takes the form of a grandfather clock  
For it is a grandfather to life  
For we all know life is like a clock  
With no one to rewind it.

The Fallen

Dear: The Fallen

I wasn't exactly sure what the question was, but I'm probably just stupid. What I've read makes me think that you should confront your family. I know that at times your family seems like to be the one who doesn't care but they do. So what you should do is first tell your family about it, with them all together. You should be like, "SHE is driving me crazy and if she doesn't stop I'm going to go CRAZY!" When stuff annoys me I sort of take it to the extreme and just say that if they don't stop I'm going to hit whoever. That way they usually stop.

I know it must be really sad to lose your, well like sort of your best friend, but I think that Sox would've wanted you to be happy. You can try getting a new pet. Pet's bring comfort to people. Maybe you should try to stay away from your sister as much as possible. That way she can't do much. The less contact they less annoying they will be.

Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha

**I would just like punch the sister. I'd be like stop picking on me + swearing. Most people just try to aggravate other people and once they get aggravated the people stop. **


	18. At the Bottom of a Love Tri!

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Inuyasha, Kagome,Miroku, and Sango: 

I have a rush on this boy, who gives all the signs that he likes me too,but he's STILL moping over his ex! Even though she's with someone else! I want to tell him I like him, but I caught him takling to his ex again! He said they were saying goodbye...should I believe him? Should I tell him I like him?

At the Bottom of a Love Tri!

Dear: At the Bottom of a Love Tri!

Well let's see if he's saying that they were saying goodbye it might just be the truth. Having an ex is hard. It's like a pet. When your pet dies it takes a while to get over it but I think that he's telling the truth. I assume that if it's recent then, he has the right to mope. I think that you should tell him, BUT after making sure that he's still giving you all the hints that he likes you as well. That way he'll tell you how he feels too, or he might just wait a little bit. It's a good choice to tell him because if you don't, then you'll always wonder what if you HAD told him. What if's are not good.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Mariko, and Sango

**I re-editied this. I couldn't sleep last night because I was thinking of how badly I replied to this question last night.  
**


	19. Dancing Angel

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Sango and Kagome: 

There is this guy I like, but he's always asking other girls he doesn't even know to go out with him! What is his problem!?? Well anyway, he's also always holding my hand and such which usaully results in a slap or me running away while blushing. I want to tell him I like him, but I'm too scared! What do I do!?

Dancing Angel

Dear: Dancing Angel

I think he's trying to show you that he's really cool so that you'll like him more. Guys have different ways of impressing girls. Truth be told girl's confuse them so much. They don't know what to do. So him doing all those things to you is a sign that he might act like a flirt but he only has eyes for you. What you should do it tell him how you feel. Tell him that you like him, but tell him you'd like to date him if he leaves his flirting ways.

Sango and Kagome

**My friend cannot understand girls. PERIOD! I told him like 'ya girls like you to hang out with them when they say you can go hang out with your friends' and my friend's like 'they tell you to go away when they want you to be with them?! why can't they just say they want to be with the guy!?' it was funny  
**


	20. She Loves MeShe Loves Me Not

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Inuyasha and Miroku: 

I have a total crush on this hot girl and I'm always hitting on her! But every time I do something either  
1. I get slapped  
2. she runs away, blushing.  
I totally like her, but I'm afriad to that she doesn't ike me!

She Loves Me-She Loves Me Not

Dear: She Loves Me-She Loves Me Not

Hmm okay what I will tell you is don't hit on other girls. If you hit on her and other girls she'll just take it as you're a major flirt. Slapping just depends on what kind of a hitter you are. If you give her flowers she'll blush. If you tell her, her body is sexy she'll slap you. What I would do is tell her that you like her. The thing that I tell everyone is if you never tell them that you like them, there will always be a part of you that wonders what if I had. What if's are something you don't want on your concious.

**Heh guys have different ways of showing love. That's so cute.  
**


	21. Outsider

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango

When im in school i feel like i dont belong there. It's like everyone is different then me cause there all gangsters and preps and im a rocker, punk rock whatever you would call it. sometimes i even feel different from my friends like one of them is always critisizing what i do like if i wear all black one day she'll start annoying me about it. My other friends dont invite me when they go out sometimes. i dont want to give them up but what should i do.

Outsider 

Dear: Outsider

That's a shame they treat you like this. What I would do is ask them what their problem is. As them why they don't treat you like their other friends. If they say it's because you are a punk rocker, then tell them that it doesn't matter that just because you're a punk rocker doesn't mean your any different then them. It just means you like some things that are different from them. As for the black your friends shouldn't annoy you about it. Tell them that you bet they wear black sometimes too. You should tell them black is a sliming color so they shouldn't complain. A lot of people like to wear black and you're not the only one. If they still bother you, you can always try to find new friends, but it's always hard to find new friends.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango

**It's really sad when people are mean to other people. Same thing happened to me when I first moved and now I have a bunch of friends. It just takes some time to find who are the right people for you.  
**


	22. Katiedog

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango,

Both my parents have remarried and I hated my step-dad, thank god for the divorce,but I love my step-mom and I've know her my whole life. I've also know her son since he was born 7 yr's ago and he always gets everthing he asks for and if he doesn't get it from her he gets from his dad. He lies and hits his  
mother which me off and what made me madder then anything else is one day when I was watching him he hit my sister and I sent him to his room he went out of his room to get something and I asked him why he left his room and he HIT ME which is totally unacceptable,and I grabbed his arm and yelled at him becuase I'm that type of person I won't just accept it or such but what made me madder then anything is that when his mom got home she took him to chico(it's like 30min away) and got him and sister something but when they were driving there he said that I HIT HIM which I didn't.He's done this before and every time she throws a fit and leaves which makes my siblings and me sad and my dad I don't know what to call how he gets...

Katiedog

Dear: Katiedog

Your "little brother" seems like a spoiled brat, no offense. He's a trickster and what you have to do is that you and your sister need to band together. What you two should do is tell your mom the truth. You should be like hits us. Mom I don't like it when hits you. You're such an awesome mom and I think you deserve to be treated better. Tell her the truth. Tell her that you've never hit him. Tell her you sent him to his room because he hit your sister and you didn't think that it was acceptable. You might think that she's going to be baised but she wont be.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku

**I have a step mom too and if her son does something bad I can tell her because I know she'd like to know what her son is doing and she's not biased. She doesn't say like oh you're just saying that or anything like that. I tell her the truth all the time and it works out great.  
**


	23. Katiedog2

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Tensaiga,

I have a brother as well and they share a room a he stepped on my real brothers wrestling ring that he bought with his own money and broke it aand he didn't feel bad about it and we do tell her but she's a problem too becuase she knows he does these things but she was abused as a child and is overprotective of him and she was raped about 2 yr's back and she gets into moods where she won't do anything at all just lay in her bed. The thing she does that me off the most he doesn't get punished if he's bad she takes him into her room and what she does that also me off is my dad works swingshift so when he's on nights I expect him to be abe to sleep while we're at school and she's at work but when she doesn't have work she blast the tv and I can hear it in my room over my tv which is sad becuase my dad needs sleep and she does the same thing when he's on day shift and she will keep him up all night watching TV and she gets to sleep until 9 when he has to get up at 4

Katiedog

Dear: Katiedog

Ah I see. I think then you should tell your dad. I know its hard since he's working all the time and you want him to sleep but when he has time be like dad step mom isn't being fair to us. I know bad stuff has happened to us but if never get's in trouble then why should we? It's only fair if everyone get's in trouble for the bad things they do. I'm pretty sure your dad will listen. He'll talk to your mom and then she'll realize that her son is a 'brat'.

Tensaiga

**Hmm you know like if that was the case I would just get mad at the son and stuff but like i dont know how well that'd work in the situation present.  
**


	24. Sausuge

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Tensaiga,

I've just had a really bad falling out with a good friend of mine. . . it wasn't exactly the most intelligent of arguments either. I was just trying to help him out, and he stated that he hated me. I'm not sure if he was serious or just hurt. Either way, we got in a cussing battle, ending with me telling him to go to hell... should I apologize, or wait for him to?

Sausuge

Dear: Sausuge

I think that you should appologize to him. In the end it'll be off of your conscience. That way you would have done the right thing. I think he'll come to his senses and realize that ya you appologized and so should he because friends have arguments. Friends argue all the time and sometimes people say things that are hurtful but they're also hurt. It was probably just in the heat of the moment so I say appologize and get it off of your conscience.

Tensaiga

**Sometimes I argue with people too and it hurts my feelings but I dont tell them that it does. I try not to let it hurt me but sometimes it does and I say things that hurt them too but I apologize because I dont mean it. :)  
**


	25. Teachers and kids cause me emotional pai

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Kagome and Sango 

School is tough for me, no its not the grades its the kids. You see im gothic/punk i have a total of two friend ONLY TWO! You see my problem is that i don't believe in god. As soon as people found out i didn't believe in god i lost alomost all of my friends only two stayed by me. i get in trouble by the teachers because whenever we havd group projects i say i don't want to work with those people. I thought it was bad when people just knew i was goth. I get a lot of from this and now i very depressed. What should i do i can't handle the teachers or kids and the teachers know i don't believe in god since i got into a yelling fight with some kid and all they did was say so... i want to move away but i can't what should i do

Teachers and kids cause me emotional pain

Dear: Teachers and kids cause me emotional pain

Kids are mean nowadays. Well okay first of all 2 friends is better than having none. Like I have 1 best friend and we do like everything together. We're happy and it never really occured to us to expand our friendships with other people. Sure we know other people but we aren't like friends friends with them. About the God issue there will be some people who don't mind and are just shy. It is almost impossible for a school to be filled with people who all believe in God. I think that in a bit it will all cool down and then you'll have more friends, if you just do the projects with the kids who you are assigned to. They'll see how awesome you are and then get over the God fact.

Tensaiga

**I know some people who don't believe in God, even though I do and they're like super close to me so I think that it just depends if you just show how good of a person you are to other people.  
**


	26. Can't Think

Title: Advice For You

Rating: PG – 13

Genre: Any

Summary: Sometimes the questions of life bug your brains out. I'm just here to answer them and make your life easier!

* * *

Dear Tensaiga:

I having the hardest time telling things to my friends lately, after figuring out that my Ex & some girl at school were saying really mean things about me...I'm not sure if I should go aroun telling peoople what I found out. I know that my friends would want to listen to my problems and try to help me out; but I don't know if the problem is really that important. I'm kinda insecure and I keep thinking that they'll say: "That's IT?! That's not too bad you're overreacting." What should I do?

Can't Think 

Dear: Can't Think

I know for a fact that if you tell your friends they'll try to help you no matter what. That's what makes friends so awesome. It could be the littlest thing or the biggest thing in the world, and your friends will be there for you when you need them. I say that you should tell them. If I told my friend she'd try to find out why they're talking about me and tell them to stop, i'm sure yours will do the same for you. Friends are like your guardian angels. You don't want to hide things from your angels.

Tensaiga

**Dude if I told my friend she'd go to whoever started the rumor and tell them to stop and tell them that they're out of line and that if they dont stop she'd get even. Friends are awesome!  
**


	27. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


End file.
